1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus for correcting crankshaft position information, which is representative of the rotational position of a crankshaft disposed in a vehicle engine, and controlling the engine based on the corrected crankshaft position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-320945 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2005-320945A”), a crankshaft signal, which is representative of the rotational position of a crankshaft, is monitored during a time that the engine is stopped, and after the engine is started, the engine cylinders are determined based on the crankshaft signal in the stopped state and a cam signal, the aspect of which differs as each cylinder undergoing combustion, is switched.